


I'm your light, you are my lover.

by ScaledAngel (DraconicComposer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicComposer/pseuds/ScaledAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabiel travels to the Cage to visit his brothers, their reappearnce after the apocalypse started too much for his Grace to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your light, you are my lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Made after an rp with my two friends made me love this pairing. So here~

Lucifer and Michael both squirmed as a bright light entered the Cage through the entrance, coming smoothly towards them and something grabbed their hands.

Gabriel.

"I'm here." Hewhispered, holding their hands tight in his own as the yearning throb from his Grace was replaced with a contented thrum of love; that same feeling spreading over his older brothers' own Graces. He didn't move away as he felt a hesitant pair of chapped lips press against his own scarred ones- Lucifer. He returned the Morning Star's kiss, healing his lips and smiling happily against them. He felt Michael shift uncomfortably away from the two, but both younger angels grabbed a wrist each, pulling him back towads them. "Michael...Stay..." Gabriel murmured softly, earning a grateful look from the eldest archangel, before he nodded and stayed close. The three of them touched and kissed each other, curious and experimental; but not hesitant. Not anymore. It felt right. Gabriel's touches and caresses warmed the other Archangels, and love flowed between the trio.

Their love.

No-one elses.


End file.
